An optoelectronic component is designed for the conversion of electrical energy into electromagnetic radiation, such as for example into visible light, or for the reverse process. It is possible to speak respectively of an emitter device or a detector device. If the functional layer for the energy conversion contains organic materials, such as for example organic semiconductor materials, organic doping materials or organic charge transporting materials, it is an organic optoelectronic component.
An example of an optoelectronic component as an emitter device is a light emitting device, in particular a light emitting diode (LED). The device typically includes electrodes, between which an active zone is arranged. The electrodes can be used to feed to the light emitting device an electric current, which is converted in the active zone into optical energy, i.e. electromagnetic radiation. The optical energy is coupled out of the light emitting device by way of a radiation coupling-out area.
One particular light emitting device is the organic light emitting diode (OLED). An OLED has in the active layer an organic electroluminescent layer or layer sequence, in order to convert electrical energy into electromagnetic radiation. When the OLED is in contact with a power source by way of the electrodes, different types of charge carrier are injected into the organic layer. Positive charge carriers, also referred to as holes, migrate through the organic layer from the anode in the direction of the cathode, while electrons migrate through the organic layer from the cathode in the direction of the anode. In this case, electrons and holes can recombine and states of excitation form in the organic layer, in the form of pairs of electrons and holes, known as excitons. The excitons can break down, with the emission of electromagnetic radiation.
A further example of an optoelectronic component is the detector device, in which optical radiation is converted into an electrical signal or into electrical energy. Such an optoelectronic component is for example a photodetector or a solar cell. A detector device also has an active layer arranged between electrodes. The detector device has a radiation entry side, by way of which electromagnetic radiation, for example light, infrared or ultraviolet radiation, enters the detector device and is passed to the active layer. In the active layer, an exciton is excited under the effect of the radiation, and in an electrical field is divided into an electron and a hole. Thus, an electrical signal or an electrical charge is generated and provided at the electrodes.
In all cases, a high efficiency of the conversion of electrical energy into electromagnetic radiation or for the reverse process is desirable. The present disclosure addresses the problem of providing an organic optoelectronic component that has improved intrinsic properties and performance features, such as for example has a greater homogeneity of the current density in the component or has a higher luminance in an OLED.
This problem is solved by an organic optoelectronic component as claimed in patent claim 1 and by the uses of a transparent inorganic semiconductor as claimed in patent claims 10 and 11.